


Partnership

by EntreNous



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Episode: s01e21 Blind Date, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey learns what partnership at Wolfram & Hart will entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Blind Date". Written for the slashfest (round 1). More specific notes on the request at the end.

“Mr. Manners will see you now,” the receptionist said smoothly.

“Lindsey, come in, come in,” Holland greeted him. He placed his hand over the receiver he held and motioned Lindsey to step inside. 

Lindsey strode in and sat in one of the chairs to the side of the desk while Holland briefly returned to the phone conversation.

“Fine. Yes, absolutely. We’re curious to learn how it turns out as well. Goodbye.” Holland hung up and smiled at him. “Enjoying your new office, Lindsey?”

Lindsey nodded. “Definitely. I think I’m getting my share of water cooler resentment, but it’s worth it.” 

“It’s worth it because you earned it,” Holland noted. “Well, that’s wonderful to hear. You should be pleased with what you’ve accomplished. And now, looking forward . . . I’ve called you up here to share with you some interesting news. We’ve come up with two solutions to our Angel problem.” He gestured at two folders lying side by side on his desk. 

“Sort of a two-step plan?” Lindsey asked. He leaned forward in his chair and started to reach for one of the folders. 

“Actually, it’s more of an either-or situation,” Holland said. 

Lindsey’s hand stopped. “So which is it?”

“Getting right to the point. Good.” Holland’s smile quirked up a little further. “We thought we might let you choose.” 

Lindsey raised his eyebrows. “You want me to pick. After I worked with Angel last week to save those children from Vanessa Brewer -- you’re leaving it up to me.” 

Holland skimmed his hand over the desk, just above but not actually touching the folders. “I’ve been getting the feeling that you don’t entirely trust the faith I’ve placed in you, Lindsey. The faith that the firm has placed in you.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Lindsey said honestly. “It’s just . . . after what happened . . . am I really the best man to choose the plan to bring Angel down?

Holland leaned back and pressed his palms together. “Actually, we think you are far and away the best person to deal with Angel. Just keep in mind that we’re not trying to bring him down -- not exactly.”

Lindsey took a breath. “We’re talking Angel’s role in the final battle, and bringing him over to our side.” 

“Exactly.”

After a moment’s pause, Lindsey shifted in his chair. “If you’re testing me, seems like you’re letting something damn big ride on it.”

Holland laughed lightly. “You’ve already passed the test, Lindsey. You’re a partner in the journey that everyone who has reached your level at Wolfram & Hart takes part in. No, this isn’t some measure of your loyalty.”

Lindsey bit back the “You’re kidding, right?” It was obvious Holland wasn’t joking now, any more than he’d been ribbing him when he’d given him free reign to ally himself fully with Angel or return to Wolfram & Hart. “Okay. Going to give me any clues which one I’m supposed to pick?”

Holland laughed easily. “That’s what I appreciate about you, Lindsey. Your ability to be frank. But no, this really is up to you. Each of the plans would of course have their costs.” 

As Lindsey listened, Holland rested his hand almost affectionately on one of the folders. “One is going to be quite difficult to execute -- there are significant risks, and even the fruit of our labor may not affect Angel the way we hope. Still, even if there is no guarantee, we like to hope that the result would, in effect, do a great deal of our work for us.” He shifted his hand to the other folder and stroked it absently. “The other . . . the results will be far surer. In terms of bringing Angel on board, really ensuring his loyalty to us for the duration, it’s a much more appealing plan. But it has its own significant drawbacks.” He stood, folders in hand, and Lindsey stood after him. 

“Thanks,” Lindsey muttered as he accepted the materials.

Holland walked around the desk and saw him to the door. “You’ll learn more when you study the options. Take your time. We know you’ll make the right choice.”

* * *

The first folder had been enough to get Lindsey to haul out the good Scotch. 

He’d decided to stay late instead of taking the material home to read. Of course, he’d been doing that a lot lately, partly to combat some of the nasty looks and talk he’d been the brunt of since the promotion, and partly to keep pace with his new responsibilities. At least now he had an actual bar in his office, instead of having to keep whiskey stashed in one of his file drawers. 

Solution number one -- bring back Angel’s sire, Darla. To Lindsey it sounded complicated and tremendously risky, especially considering that Angel himself had killed her not three years ago. Would he definitely find her that tempting if Wolfram & Hart brought her back to life? And sure, W&H was good at putting the lean on people, but once they’d re-corporealized Darla, would she play ball? Plus, that plan involved summoning a Warrior of the Underworld. And Lindsey didn’t really feel like giving up control on this one to some kind of hell god. 

So that meant choosing what was behind door number two, the one Holland had said would produce more solid results. After taking another gulp of his drink, he picked up the other folder. 

Five minutes of staring at and re-reading the same passage and he was sprinting down the hall, stabbing at the buttons on the elevator to take him up to Holland’s new office. 

“Ah, Lindsey,” Holland said as he looked up. “I thought you’d be up here soon. Please, sit down.”

Lindsey halted in the doorway for a moment, realizing that there were two other partners in the room with Holland, all of them evidently awaiting his arrival. He drew his lips together in a grim line and walked over to the last available chair.

“Now, we realize that that this sounds most unusual,” one of the other men, a dull bastard named Johnson, began in a placating tone.

“That’s definitely one way to look at it, sir,” Lindsey bit out. 

“Of course, the plan all along has been to show Angel the benefits of working on our side of the struggle,” another one, Phillips, offered. “It seemed sensible to use an approach that makes him want to align himself with our cause entirely voluntarily. But now, well . . . we’ve found a bit of a loophole.” 

“And you were proposed because you have had some . . . alliance experiences with him in the recent past,” Johnson pointed out.

“It says here that in order to gain Angel’s allegiance to Wolfram & Hart I would bind Angel to me in a mystical ritual,” Lindsey said distinctly. He held up the folder opened, as though he was reading a picture book to children at story time. “That’s not just an alliance. That’s a huge --”

“That’s only one of the options,” Holland said thoughtfully. “Remember, after all, this is something we’re leaving up to your judgment. And if you think the other method -- the summoning, the Raising, the chancy use of Angel’s sire -- would be more conducive to demonstrating to Angel his place at Wolfram & Hart, then by all means, let’s pursue that plan.”

Lindsey looked away for a moment, focusing on the skyline showcased by the two walls of windows until his eyes began to blur from the twinkling lights. 

“Binding is the technical term, yes,” Phillips said quietly. “But really, think of it as solidifying Angel’s relationship to us. You would only be a representative. Almost like a recruiter.”

Lindsey looked at him sharply. “So it would just be to get him involved with Wolfram & Hart. Me bringing him on board.”

“That’s it in a nutshell,” Johnson agreed.

“And it can’t be someone else,” Lindsey said. It was a statement of fact, he knew already. If there were alternatives to him, they’d already been explored and found lacking. He may have been Holland’s protégé, but he was still proving himself to his other superiors at the firm. They wouldn’t be betting on him for whatever this binding thing was unless they’d gone over the details with magic and prophetic instruments and decided that he had to be the one for the job. 

“Lindsey, I won’t misrepresent this to you,” Holland broke in. “We’re not entirely sure what the binding entails after it’s initiated. We imagine that Angel will simply follow you back here and agree to sign on with the firm. But the exact sequence of events, well, no one can predict how that will happen. But it’s also true that you would be our best hope in this situation, and that however this process lets you persuade Angel to join us, the overall gains will be of almost unimagined proportions.” He paused to smile at Lindsey. “But if you think the other approach is where we should be investing our efforts, all you have to do is say the word. We’re prepared to take either course.”

“Take some time,” Johnson suggested. “Think it over.”

“Not too much time,” Phillips muttered. 

Holland just gazed at him. Lindsey took a deep breath as he met the eyes of the man who had recruited him years ago, who had believed in him even when he’d gone behind his back, who had brought him into this new position with the firm on his own say-so after what anyone else would have considered a major fuck up.

“I’ll do it,” Lindsey said in a firm voice. 

The other men relaxed visibly. 

Holland smiled. “You’re making the right choice.” 

* * *

“That’s it?” Lindsey said skeptically. “A shot of liquid to go in his blood, and three Sanskrit words?”

Holland was off for the evening, apparently entertaining clients, and Phillips and Johnson had been enlisted to brief Lindsey one last time. 

“It may seem simple, but you’ll have to keep in mind that a great deal of work went into producing this liquid and determining those exact words,” Phillips said. 

Lindsey sighed. “All right. Fine. So I slip the liquid into his O-neg, I wait until he’s drunk it all, and I say the words.”

“Precisely.”

Lindsey felt his jaw tightening and willed himself to calm down. “Then what?”

“Then the binding will be complete,” Johnson said, clapping him on the shoulder. “And you’ll bring Angelus -- I mean, bring Angel _to_ us. It goes without saying that we’ll all be very impressed with your work on behalf of the firm once you pull this off.” 

Lindsey nodded slightly in consideration. “Seems almost too easy to me.”

Phillips looked at him sharply. “There’s a reason that Wolfram & Hart succeeds, Lindsey. It’s because we have the best people, the best spells, and the best cause. This task you’re undertaking only seems easy because much of the work has already been done for you. You’ll just have to trust that everything will work out as we wish as soon as the rite takes effect. Now, the car is downstairs waiting for you.”

* * *

Angel’s lackeys were long gone by the time Lindsey’s ride rolled up to the curb. Pre-op had already made sure of that before Lindsey’s car had left the firm. If he squinted, he could make out the light shining dimly through the heavy blinds in Angel’s office. For a moment he thought about sneaking inside and just slipping the contents of the vial into Angel’s blood. But no, Holland had said specifically that Angel had to acknowledge Lindsey’s presence before drinking the combination. 

Lindsey walked inside just as Angel crossed into the outer office. For a moment they stopped and stared at one another, and Lindsey was reminded absurdly of a Western showdown. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here again,” Angel said. He tossed a folder onto one of the desks and crossed his arms. 

“Didn’t think I’d come,” Lindsey answered truthfully. 

“So why did you?”

Lindsey took a step forward, then another. “To say thanks. To tell you that it was good fighting by your side. No matter how the chips fell in the end, we did something right together, and . . . I thought you ought to know.”

Angel snorted. “I know exactly what we accomplished last week. But for you -- if it was so great fighting with the good guys, why did you fall so hard for the six figures and the dental package?” He moved away, and Lindsey inhaled sharply when he saw Angel take out a mug of blood and put it inside the microwave to warm. 

Lindsey said nothing until the microwave pinged. “I didn’t say it was fighting with the good guys -- I said by _your_ side.” 

Angel looked at him strangely. “I don’t get it, Lindsey. What’s your game?”

“No game,” Lindsey said. His eyes were trained on the mug as Angel raised it to his lips. 

Just then the phone rang. Angel sighed and set the mug down next to the microwave, turning his back to Lindsey so he could pick up the receiver. “Angel.”

While Angel listened, Lindsey moved silently, tipping the contents of the vial into the warmed blood. No reaction. Funny, but he’d expected smoke rising or something like that. 

Over at the desk, Angel cleared his throat. “What? No, Cordy . . . Willow doesn’t expect us to send her a present for helping us out. Sure, we couldn’t have figured out the encoded info on the disks without her, but . . . No, listen. Just because there’s a sale . . . We’ll help them another time in return, okay? That’s how it works.”

Lindsey slid the vial back into his breast pocket. He hesitated for a second, wondering if Angel would be able to taste the difference too quickly. After another second, he decided he couldn’t chance it, so he dipped his index finger into the hot liquid and stirred, grimacing at the scalding touch to his skin. 

As soon as he moved back Angel began to wrap up the call, and in his panic in the face of potential discovery, Lindsey quickly stuck his finger into his mouth, gagging as he sucked off the tell-tale red droplets.

“You’re still here,” Angel said flatly when he once again faced Lindsey. He reached for the mug and turned away with a shake of his head. After a moment he stopped in place and bent his elbow so he could sip at the liquid. 

Then suddenly he tipped the mug up at a sharp angle, draining its contents in one go. 

Lindsey tried his damnedest not to let his heart beat right out of his chest. “Good stuff, huh?”

When the mug hit the floor and shattered, Lindsey jumped back. 

“What . . .” Angel’s voice was harsh and choked. “What did you do?” He seemed to sway on his feet, and then he gripped the edges of the desk for support. 

Lindsey took a deep breath and then intoned the three words he’d been taught.

Angel shifted to face him. He barely seemed equipped to stand, and Lindsey felt a surge of confidence. “Me? I didn’t do anything, Angel. Just my job.”

“Just your . . . the blood, you put something . . . what did you say just now?”

Lindsey said nothing, watching as Angel fell to his knees. 

Angel put his hands out to brace his fall, panting as he shook on all fours. Mustering some reserve of energy, he managed to raise his head to look Lindsey in the eye. “It didn’t have to be this way and . . . and you know it. You had an opportunity to change, Lindsey.” 

“Oh, I changed, Angel,” Lindsey said with a shrug. “And now you will too.”

The trembling in Angel’s limbs increased until Lindsey could have sworn the floor was shaking along with the vampire’s spasms. He took an uneasy step towards him as Angel finally collapsed. 

“Angel. Hey. Are you okay?”

Nothing. A beat passed. Then another. Then Lindsey was against the wall, held by his throat with one ever-tightening hand. Angel cast his eyes down Lindsey’s suspended body with his feet dangling helplessly above the ground and gave him a brilliant smile. “Okay? Okay, Lindsey? I’m great. I’m better than great. And it’s all thanks to you.”

His hand blurred in front of Lindsey’s eyes as it moved away from him, and Lindsey tumbled to the floor with a yelp. 

“Wow. So this is what it’s like to work with the big leagues, huh?” Angel paced around the small space, seemingly excited. “Three little words, a couple of swallows of spiked blood -- you know, I used to have to fuck a virgin slayer to get back in the game. But you, you and your buddies, you changed all that. And don’t think I’ll forget it.” When Lindsey groaned and began to move, he shook his finger at him. “Uh uh uh! You just stay there while daddy figures out what’s going on.”

“The hell?” Lindsey managed to gasp out. 

“Oh, it’s all coming back now,” Angel said with a grin. Lindsey ignored the earlier order and began to get to his feet. When Angel just watched him with a cocked eyebrow, he rose fully. 

“Angel, I’ve performed a ritual to bind you to me.” Lindsey took a breath and decided he’d stick to the script Johnson had penned, no matter how stupid it had sounded in his head when he’d learned it. “As a representative of the law firm Wolfram & Hart, I’ve created a link between us that will ensure your loyalty to me and to my corporation. If you’ll come with me now, we’ll go back to the offices, and have you sign the necessary paperwork.”

“You dumb fuck,” Angel said in mock sadness, before drawing his fist back. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lindsey came to as he was being dragged out of a small elevator. He winced as he heard the clanging of a metal gate and then struggled to get into a sitting position. 

“No, no,” Angel protested in a friendly voice. He nudged Lindsey’s side with his foot, and then kicked him hard. “You just lay still, okay? I’ll take you where we’re going.”

“We’re going . . . back to the offices,” Lindsey got out in a voice just above a whisper. “And . . . you have to do it. You won’t . . . even if I don’t get how this works, you can’t . . . you’re bound to me.”

“So maybe I am,” Angel said. Another poke in his side with Angel’s foot, swiftly followed by another kick. This one made Lindsey cry out harshly, only dimly aware that he’d heard one of his ribs crack. “Poor Lindsey. You never did know how to look at both sides of the equation. Maybe I am bound to you, but you know what, you naïve little prick? You’re bound to _me_ too.”

“No,” Lindsey hissed. He edged away from where Angel stood but had to stop and lie there catching his breath from the shooting pain. “That’s not how the ritual works.”

Angel laughed as though this was the most fantastic joke he’d ever heard. “Then you fucked it up, dumb ass. If it wasn’t supposed to happen this way, I’ve got news for you. We’re working with a new game plan now. I can feel it.”

“You can feel it,” Lindsey repeated skeptically. He had no idea why he was in what seemed like Angel’s apartment, or if they were even in the same building as Angel’s agency. But something told him he’d better keep the vampire talking at all costs to hold on to whatever paltry amount of control he still possessed. “You know how stupid that sounds, Angel? What the hell can you feel? I know that future porn star of a secretary you’ve got does your computer work for you. And that nerd Wesley is the brains of the operations. So tell me, asshole, how do you even know what the hell is going on at any given moment?”

“I can smell it,” Angel said seriously. Then he smiled. “Remember how I smelled your fear when you came to me, Lindsey? God, that was fun when you stood there, shaking in those five-hundred dollar shoes because you wanted me to help you out with the kiddies. And by the way, what kind of fucking hard-on Angel has for the kids, I’ve got no idea. He definitely doesn’t want to screw them, and I sure as hell never thought they were worth draining.” He stopped, and in Lindsey’s half seated position he could see Angel heave a large sigh that seemed jokingly nostalgic. “Except for one or two. Like my sister. Sweetest blood I ever tasted. You all have that in your files? Take a note, mister legal eagle. She was good, she was pure, and she _loved_ me -- that always makes it taste better.”

Almost as if talking to himself, Angel headed over to the refrigerator and opened it, snorting at its contents as though he was seeing them for the first time. “Then there was Holtz’s daughter. That was just an ingenuous set-up. Not as sweet. In fact, I thought she tasted a little off myself. Wonder if he was fucking around with her? Just didn’t have that same taste of innocence. Funny, huh?”

“Holtz?” Lindsey asked. He’d managed to get into a crouching position, and was about to pull himself up by the couch. When Angel whirred to face him, however, he winced and regretted his choice to speak. 

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about who Holtz was. Though hell, I’d have thought you all kept better records over there at your rinky-dink Evil Incorporated. Ever heard of an arch-nemesis?”

Lindsey stared at him blankly and Angel laughed. “No, don’t try to talk, Linds. Just stand there and look . . . delicious.”

He lunged, and Lindsey tried to bolt. Whatever had happened, the spell hadn’t taken, because no way did Angel seem like he was anywhere close to ready to talk shop and sign papers. If Lindsey wanted to get out of there alive, he had to move as quickly as possible.

“Hey now,” Angel’s voice cooed, and Lindsey struggled in Angel’s arms. He hadn’t even felt Angel pull him back, but now he was trapped in his grip. “Don’t go running away, baby. You said it yourself. We’re bound together.” He lowered his voice, bringing his lips to brush against Lindsey’s ear. “Want to guess what that means, Linds?”

“Oh fuck,” Lindsey said faintly. He tried to twist himself out of Angel’s reach, but Angel just held him more tightly. 

“Mmmm, yeah! Keep doing that, you pretty little bitch. Feels nice.” Angel bit at his ear lobe with blunt teeth, and for the first time that evening Lindsey felt a wave of cold unadulterated fear sweep through his system. 

“Let go of me,” Lindsey said as calmly as he could.

“Not likely,” Angel scoffed. He hugged Lindsey, a mockery of affection, and then with a quick move ripped his jacket and shirt off his body. “Nice. You have a gym right in the building, don’t you?” He ran his hands over Lindsey’s torso as though he were appraising an item on sale. “Bet you got a special key to the big kid’s work out space when they put you in that fancy new office. It definitely shows. And it feels -- well, Lindsey, I don’t have to tell you how fucking great you feel, do I?”

“Angel, listen to me,” Lindsey said desperately. “Wolfram & Hart -- we have resources you haven’t even dreamed of. Just think what you could do, what you could accomplish, as part of our team.”

“Working for the Wolf, Ram, and the Hart?” Angel mused. “Well, I have always wanted a 401K plan. Ever since they were invented, that is. But no, I’m more of an entrepreneurial kind of vampire.” He tugged Lindsey closer and slid one of his hands down to cup Lindsey’s crotch. “You ever heard the phrase ‘does not play well with others?’ ”

“Any minute now, just you wait, any minute now -- security from Wolfram & Hart is going to break down those doors and rush in here,” Lindsey blurted. 

“Aww, you think they’re going to protect you?” Angel nipped at his throat and thrust his hips against Lindsey’s ass. Lindsey bit his lip at the feel of Angel’s rock-hard erection against him. “That’s really sweet. Do they drug you idiots for loyalty or something? No, Lindsey. They sent you over here like a lamb to the slaughter.”

Lindsey stiffened. No. Wolfram & Hart wouldn’t have . . . _Holland_ wouldn’t have . . . 

“Oh, maybe they didn’t know exactly what was going to happen,” Angel went on. He rocked against Lindsey once more, rubbing Lindsey’s cock through his trousers as he continued. “But they were willing to take a chance. On you. On me. On what I’d . . . do to you . . .”

“Stop it,” Lindsey shouted suddenly. “Stop playing games with me, okay? You want to talk deals, we’ll talk! You have things you want -- we can give them to you! But we can’t fucking settle it here with you pretending you’re going to make me your punk, all right? Come back to the office with me. Now. And we’ll get you set up with everything you ever wanted.”

“Everything?” Angel asked sardonically. “Tempting. But I don’t think Wolfram & Hart is really so great at anticipating what I want.” He squeezed Lindsey’s dick hard and moaned into his ear. “I mean, did you?” 

Lindsey didn’t have a chance to respond before Angel began dragging him further into the apartment. They reached what had to be Angel’s bedroom, and Lindsey tried not to grunt at the sharp jolt that hit his rib when Angel easily tossed him onto the bed. “If you try anything -- and I mean _anything_ , you sick fuck -- you’ll pay.”

“Still on that?” Angel asked in an amused voice. He pressed against Lindsey’s bare chest with his palm, forcing Lindsey to inhale sharply. “Thing is, Lindsey, I wasn’t just _pretending_ that I’m going to make you my punk.”

“You’re bluffing,” Lindsey said weakly.

“Want to find out?” Angel moved swiftly until he was straddling Lindsey. He flicked his thumbs over Lindsey’s nipples a few times while he spoke. “How far do I have to go to convince you, Lindsey? Do I have to fuck you? Hard or slow? With a little help from some lotion, or take you dry? What do I have to do to show you that you fucked up so badly that you made yourself mine?”

Lindsey spat into Angel’s face.

“Feisty,” Angel said appreciatively. “That’s so hot, Linds. You like to play rough, huh? Well, I was going to do a little something-something with candles and moonlight and getting you drunk on cheap wine, but maybe we’ll move straight to the main event.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the good guy?” Lindsey lay still, trying to gather his strength so he could throw Angel off of him. “I get it, okay? You’re angry because of the ritual and because of Wolfram & Hart’s assumptions about you. You don’t want to work for us, we can deal with that. But stop, Angel, think about this. How are you going to live with yourself, doing this to me?”

“You’re so sexy when you’re acting like a dumb fuck.” Angel pulled off his black silk shirt, scattering buttons to the air. “You haven’t even figured it out yet?”

“The soul,” Lindsey breathed out. “The ritual, it got rid of your soul.”

“And the award for being a dim-witted patsy goes to Lindsey McDonald,” Angel crowed. He shifted only enough to rip Lindsey’s pants off him, tossing the shreds of fabric over the mattress. Lindsey winced as the tearing of the material strained at his skin. “Good thing we didn’t have a timer going on that one, huh? You would have missed out on the grand prize.”

“No,” Lindsey whispered. “Please.”

“Fuck yeah,” Angel hissed. “Keep on begging. Beg me to keep going, beg me to stop, I don’t really care which. Always makes it better.” 

He reached down for his belt buckle. When Lindsey looked away, he grabbed his chin in hand, forcing his face back into position to see Angel undo his belt and slip the button out of its hole. “Come on, baby. Don’t want you to miss this, now, do we?”

Lindsey jerked his face in Angel’s grip, but he couldn’t shake the hold. When he tried to close his eyes, Angel covered his mouth and pinched his nose until he kept them open. Finally he just gave in, training his eyes on Angel’s crotch. Despite what was about to happen, he wanted to stay conscious, wanted to stay alert for any opportunity to stop Angel or slip out of his grasp.

“Here we go,” Angel said softly. “Take a good hard look, Lindsey.” He drew down his zipper and pulled out his cock. “Like what you see?”

Lindsey’s lips curled back on his teeth as he prepared to hurl insults. Then he realized he was watching Angel’s hand pull the foreskin back from his cock with his mouth hanging open. Oh no. Fuck no. 

“Oh yeah, you like it,” Angel said with a smile. He swiped his thumb over the tip of his erection and then shoved his thumb into Lindsey’s mouth.

Lindsey prepared to choke, but instead found himself licking the drops of pre-come then sucking on Angel’s thumb. 

“Well now,” Angel whispered. “Look who’s coming around.”

When he pulled his thumb out of Lindsey’s mouth with a pop, Lindsey shook his head. “I don’t want this.”

“You just keep saying no, no, no,” Angel noted with a shake of his head. “But the whole binding thing is making that pretty cock of yours say, oh, fuck _yes_.”

“I don’t,” Lindsey gasped out. Angel raised his eyebrows and wrapped his fingers around Lindsey’s hard length. Lindsey cursed as he felt himself thrust up into Angel’s fist. 

“Why don’t you just enjoy it?” Angel asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity. “Seems to me you’re fucked either way.”

Then he was shifting down until he was kneeling between Lindsey’s legs. “Do I need to tie your wrists, Lindsey? Got to admit, that sounds fun. But for some reason I’m thinking watching you actually stay in place because you want it so bad has a big appeal.”

Lindsey shook his head. No restraints. Anything to maintain some control, or what in the back of his mind he was starting to realize was if nothing else the semblance of control. 

“Good answer.” Angel lifted Lindsey’s legs, sliding his ankles over his shoulders. “You know, we never did settle whether I was going to fuck you dry or not. What are your thoughts on that one, Lindsey?”

Lindsey just shook his head again.

“Oh, come on,” Angel sighed. “Can you blame me for wanting a little participation here? No one likes to fuck a cold fish. Tell you what. You beg me. Instead of begging me to stop, beg me to make it easy on you.” He skimmed Lindsey’s thighs with his hands and tilted his head to the side, considering. “Of course, easy is always a relative term, but . . . ask for it, Lindsey. Ask me to get you ready instead of taking you right now.”

Lindsey gritted his teeth even as he felt his cock harden. “Please. Please get me ready, Angel. Don’t just . . . just take me dry.”

“That’s a start, I guess,” Angel shrugged. He reached over to his bedside table and brought his hands back with his fingertips covered in some kind of balm. “But I’m going to have to hear a lot more of the same if you want me to keep it up.” He trailed his fingers over Lindsey’s balls, then behind them, circling the point of entry. 

Lindsey felt stabs of pain in his hands, and realized he was holding his fists so tight that he’d broken the skin of his palms with his fingernails. “Don’t fuck around; just get it over with.”

“Aww, Linds, that’s really lousy sex-talk,” Angel said sadly. “You must be working so hard that you’ve forgotten how to do it well. Good thing for you I’m patient.” He smiled and backhanded Lindsey across the jaw. Lindsey swallowed and tasted blood. “Let’s try that again, okay lover? And this time without having to make those luscious lips of yours swell up even more.”

He concentrated on breathing evenly. “O-Okay. Please, Angel.” His voice dropped as he felt his cheeks burn with shame. “Please . . . put your finger in me. Make it easy on me.”

“That’s better,” Angel acknowledged. He wriggled his finger almost playfully, easing it inside Lindsey a little further with every movement. “Fuck, you’re tight. Never taken it up the ass before?”

Too afraid to say anything aloud, Lindsey just shook his head.

“Now that’s a surprise,” Angel remarked. He turned his finger inside Lindsey a little, shoving it in hard just when Lindsey was exhaling. “I would have thought those Wolfram & Hart partners bent you guys over desks when you came in to interview.” He held on to one of Lindsey’s legs with this other hand while he replaced one finger with two. “Don’t hold back, Lindsey. You’re going to let me in whether you want to or not.”

Lindsey shook his head, but at the same time his hips canted upwards, and Angel’s fingers entered him knuckles deep. Everything in him was screaming that if he had to take this, he was going to lie still, but his body wasn’t listening. He thrust up again and drew back, until he was making Angel pump his fingers inside of him.

“There you go, my pretty little bitch,” Angel whispered. “Give in to it.”

“More,” Lindsey heard himself saying. He groaned in frustration and then bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything else that would betray him.

Three fingers now. “Don’t stop, baby,” Angel grinned at him. “The more you ask for it, the easier it’ll be, remember?”

“More,” Lindsey said again. In his mind the word was delivered in a hopeless tone, but when it left his mouth it sounded heated, full of desire.

“Well,” Angel said as he pulled his hand back and lined up his cock. “Since you ask so nicely.”

And oh fuck, it hurt so bad. Lindsey cried out from the shock of Angel’s one-stroke thrust deep into him. 

“Just think what it would have been like without the little prep work I did earlier,” Angel said. He sounded as though he were scolding Lindsey. “Thank me.”

“Thank you?” Lindsey shouted hoarsely.

“Thank me, you little whore,” Angel yelled back. He grabbed Lindsey’s hair and pulled hard, wrenching his head to the side and exposing his neck. “You want to live through this? Tell me how fucking grateful you are.”

It wasn’t until Lindsey felt the wetness on his cheeks that he realized that he was crying. “Yes, I want to live, yes, please Angel!”

Angel laughed harshly and then pulled back before thrusting in again hard. “Tell me.”

“Oh god,” Lindsey cried out. Pain, humiliation, shock -- all of it was thrumming through him as every stroke brought home that this was no nightmare. “I’m . . . I’m grateful . . .”

“You can do better than that,” Angel taunted him. “You’re supposed to be the best, Lindsey. A bright young star at good old W&H. Let’s see some of that talent.”

Lindsey brought his hands up to Angel’s shoulders, digging in his fingernails and hanging on as Angel began fucking him faster. “God . . . I . . . I want this. Want you to fuck me hard, fast, however you want, Angel . . . Only . . . don’t stop, please. Want you so much.”

“Better,” Angel gasped. “Pretty little thing. Prettier with those bruises starting on your face, you know that? You hurt up all nice. Be smart, Lindsey. Don’t stop now.”

Lindsey whimpered and thrust back, matching Angel’s strokes. The angle changed somehow, and this time he gasped as an electric sensation shot through him.

“Good boy,” Angel said with a grin. He bent Lindsey’s legs back more and twisted his hips as he thrust. 

“God, again,” Lindsey moaned out. He didn’t have a choice. He kept telling himself that over and over. When Angel’s cock rubbed over that spot again, he wrapped his forearms around Angel’s back and arched his body, trying to prolong that contact. He felt like a fucking whore, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“God, baby, what you do to me,” Angel bit out. “Must be that bond thing, right? Makes you want me, even against everything you’ve told yourself. Makes me love to be inside of you, because fuck yes, Lindsey, you’re a sweet lay, and that ass of yours was made for me. Going to fuck you over and over. Until you can’t sit. Until you can’t stand. Until you can’t walk.”

Lindsey cried out again, the pain and pleasure twining together now, knitting through every sensation, bringing him closer to the edge. He felt his balls tighten, and he pulled his legs tighter around Angel. “Fuck, yes. Fuck me. Do it. Fuck me . . . until there’s nothing left.”

And he was in the air, no part of him touching the mattress. Angel had his arms under him, lifting him up, impaling him on his cock over and over as his quick thrusts started to blur. Lindsey dug in to Angel’s back with his heels, pushing back as fast as he could, jerking onto Angel’s erection desperately. His cock was trapped between them, and he pressed against Angel wildly, doing whatever he could to increase the friction as a steady stream of words came from Angel’s lips. 

“Like that, just like that, pretty little fuck, my bitch, love it, you love my cock, natural at this, made to be my whore, so tight, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Angel howled as he shot inside of him, unearthly, piercing, and somewhere in the last resistant part of Lindsey’s consciousness he realized it was that sound that made him buck his hips up and come hard. 

* * *

He woke up with a start, finding himself sprawled on Angel’s bed, alone. “Oh fuck,” he whispered aloud. 

“Again?” Angel asked as he opened the door. He stalked inside, naked and already hard. “You really are hot for it, aren’t you?”

Lindsey stayed still while Angel prowled towards the bed. “Wait. First . . . come with me.”

“Like last time, lover?” Angel asked with a grin. “Happy to, though I hate to tell you, I’m coming whether you get to or not.”

“No,” Lindsey said. “I mean . . . I don’t know. What you . . . what happened. How I messed it up. But this . . .”

Angel’s eyes were dark as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You feel it.”

Lindsey closed his eyes for a moment. He did. It was undeniable, the incredible pull he felt towards Angel. He hated him for it. But he felt it, whether he wanted to or not. 

Then he blinked and took a chance. “You feel it too.”

Angel’s jaw tightened. 

Lindsey sat up, not bothering to stop the sheets from slipping off him. “Come with me to the firm. And we’ll get those papers signed.”

“This doesn’t end, between you and me,” Angel growled. “I cut a deal with your bosses, but this never ends.”

“No,” Lindsey said simply. “I get that now. But --”

“All right, Christ. I’ll go to your stupid tea party and sign your damn papers, you fucking little nag.” 

Angel stood and tossed a pair of trousers and a shirt at Lindsey. They’d be huge on him, but at least he wouldn’t be walking back into the building naked. He zipped and buttoned, trying not to curse when he had to roll up the cuffs. Meanwhile Angel got dressed alongside him, grumbling under his breath the entire time.

Both of them finished, they eyed one another. Without a word they walked to the elevator, riding up in silence. 

When they walked out of the building the same car that had brought Lindsey was still waiting to take them back. Lindsey reached for the door handle, but stopped when Angel gripped his arm tightly.

“Remember. You belong to me. You know that,” Angel said darkly.

“Yeah?” Lindsey swept his eyes over Angel’s body and nodded. “Well, I guess it goes both ways. Now let’s go make it official.” He opened the door and got into the car. 

 

*~*~**The End**~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> The request: “Lindsey finds a way to bind Angel(us) to him sexually.” I’ve played with this a bit, making the sexual component of the binding a surprise to Lindsey, and making the binding something Lindsey must do for Wolfram & Hart.


End file.
